


Sorted

by Isis



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Raven Boys are sorted into Aglionby Academy; a Hogwarts AU drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticshell/gifts).



The founder of Aglionby Academy had gone to Hogwarts. (The school symbol honored his house – Ravenclaw.) With no particular American tradition of wizardry, he'd carried over the Hogwarts houses, and imported a Sorting Hat from Hogsmeade. 

Four boys – four friends – stepped up to be Sorted. Unsurprisingly, the Gansey boy went to Hufflepuff. So did Ronan Lynch, though his brother was Slytherin. Perhaps he'd just asked to go with his friend – or somewhere his brother wasn't. Ravenclaw claimed Adam Parrish.

The fourth boy put on the hat – which fell right through him.

Aglionby had just acquired its first ghost: Noah Czerny.


End file.
